


【带卡】你好，旧时光

by LucyLiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, 无所谓啦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLiu/pseuds/LucyLiu
Summary: 没脾气了……发出来就好，有没有人看无所谓了……仔土x成年卡





	【带卡】你好，旧时光

**Author's Note:**

> 哎……

【带卡】你好，旧时光  
他从床上醒来，感受着身体各个关节，尤其是腰部传来的滞瑟感。时间是上午九点，旗木卡卡西颇有几分无辜的揉着自己一头银白的乱发，一边打着哈欠一边腹诽一切的罪魁祸首。  
如果有人还在意我会迟到的话，他在心里漫不经心的想着，那就干脆全部怪罪到带土头上好了。想到这里，他有些疑惑的扫了一眼床铺。看起来他的同居人也是刚刚起床不久，凌乱的被褥上还残存着余温，从厕所里还传出窸窸窣窣洗漱的声响。卡卡西叹了口气，勉力翻身下床，动作却因为一声异常的巨响在一瞬间凝滞住。  
那也是从厕所里传出来的，除了突兀的一声巨响，伴随而来的还有属于少年的惊呼。那声音熟悉而又陌生的令人心惊，卡卡西推门进去，就看见宇智波带土，身高明显缩水的，但是无论是气息还是查克拉流向都毫无疑问证明了身份的，宇智波带土，用一双乌黑的大眼睛透过护目镜震惊的看着他。  
“呃……带土？”卡卡西用一个伪装成疑问句的肯定句概括了自己此刻内心复杂的情感，他眨着眼，小了好几号的宇智波带土也眨着眼。接下来的三秒内他俩毫无意义的大眼瞪小眼，直到小带土突然反应过来，一边哆嗦着向墙角移动一边磕磕绊绊的威胁，  
“哇、哇啊啊啊！你，你个白毛大叔是谁啊？别过来，你再过来我要喊了！”  
卡卡西哭笑不得的看着小带土虚张声势，大带土一夜风流留给他一堆烂摊子不够，还要找个小的来捣乱。“嘛，”他眯着眼冲着小带土微笑，“要不要先站起来再说话？”  
小带土看着这个陌生人伸出的手，他并没有感觉到危险，反而隐隐的有些亲近感。于是他狐疑的犹豫了片刻，就抛弃了尊严握住了陌生白毛的手。  
干燥的，纤细而骨节分明的，布满伤痕的，有力的手。  
不知道为何总让他想起某个人。  
同样一头银白色乱发，脸上总是故弄玄虚带着面罩，皮肤白的似乎总是在发光的一个形单影只的天才少年。  
“喂……我说，”他犹豫着开口，“你……认不认识一个叫卡卡西的家伙啊？”  
牵着他手的男人楞了一下，“嗯，怎么说好呢？”男人这样自言自语，最后下定了结论，“……我就是吧。”  
“……诶诶诶？？？！！！”带土陷入了混乱，至少他的小脑袋里预想的答案绝对不是这个。自己以为是卡卡西亲戚的家伙在说些什么？等到他好不容易从混乱中平复下来的时候，已经完美的错过了真正需要关注的重点。  
卡卡西把小带土安置在沙发上，有些好笑地看着他捧着自己的脑袋抓狂般自言自语。半心半意的听着带土的话，卡卡西在脑海中思考着带土会出现在这里的几种可能性。带土，成年版的那个，曾经说过他最近在研究神威的新的用途，尝试着进行时空同时的扭转，不过收效甚微。这样看来，或许成果比他想象中要显著，却也更加不可控。卡卡西摩挲着自己的下巴，看着小带土平静下来，因为震惊而有些呆滞的目光慢慢的移到了卡卡西的身上。  
“你说，你是，卡卡西？”他呆滞的重复，“你你你，你怎么证明？”  
“嘛、要说证明的话。”卡卡西想了想，“你因为老是吃甜食蛀牙了，但是又害怕看牙医没有告诉别人，自己一个人窝在卧室里不敢出来直到——”  
“啊啊啊够了够了你不要说了！”带土扑上去想要捂住卡卡西的嘴，但是无良上忍轻轻松松用一只手化解了他的攻势，“冷静一下嘛，真是的。”卡卡西有些无奈的把他放回沙发上，有些无奈的看着少年迅速红透的双颊，“又不是什么很丢人的事……”  
“这是男子汉的尊严问题！”小带土拼死挣扎，卡卡西看他脸色通红的样子，觉得有趣得紧，“我相信你就是卡卡西啦就好了你不要再说了！”  
“唔……那还真是有些没意思。”难得能再见到这个人少年时期的青涩模样，这种稍稍一调戏就羞的彻底的带土对于他来说还真的是完全稀奇的体验呢。带土软萌好调戏的时候，他尚且年少冷漠，拒人于千里之外。等到他终于体会到开玩笑的莫名有趣时，那个人已经迅速反转战局，时不时逗弄的他支支吾吾。像这样有趣的带土……卡卡西眯着眼，用让小带土汗毛直竖的笑容在心中偷笑。  
可不能就这样错过。

以贤二的智商而言，带土接受新事物的速度快的令人担忧。卡卡西看着坐在沙发上大快朵颐的黑发宇智波，摩挲着下巴眯着眼睛思考。那人腮帮子鼓鼓的样子像极了进食的幼兔，抱着大块的红豆糕不忍松手。  
似乎是察觉到了男人的视线，少年抬起头来，又黑又大的眼睛疑惑的对了上去。卡卡西歪头一笑，不出意外地看到了少年瞬间红透的双颊，那之后迅速低头啃食的动作也让人不由得想起惊慌失措窜回巢穴的兔子。  
……这个家伙，小时候还真是意外的好懂啊。  
卡卡西凑上去，随性的坐到了少年的身边。身边的人下意识的哆嗦了一下，接着慌张的就想向一侧逃窜。还没来得及移出半步，就被男人一把拽住了衣领。  
“嘛，一开始我就想问了，你到底在害怕些什么啊？”男人凑上去，刻意压低上身，视线略过纤长的睫毛向上对上带土闪避的眼神，“我是你的卡卡西不是吗？”  
“不是、不，是，我的意思是——啊，那个、”带土结结巴巴的辩解，视线飘来飘去就是不敢对上那片湛青色，“我知道你是卡卡西不过你身上的味道实在是太好闻了我有点……”  
似乎是意识到了什么，少年连忙捂住嘴，后面的话被他吞进了肚子里。卡卡西转念一想，贤十的智商立马明白了发生了什么。  
“带土，你……是不是发情期要到了？”  
“什……？你在瞎说些什么——”  
“嘛，你这么大的时候，应该还是第一次吧……”不顾少年人的挣扎，卡卡西把带土捞进怀里，凑到后颈上一嗅，不出意料的是微微滞涩的信息素气息，似乎是因为正在性别分化的原因，浓度尚且不高。但是就是那及其清淡的气息，也足以让卡卡西辨认出独属于带土的味道。  
“你、笨蛋卡卡西！你要做什么啊？”野生动物的直觉作祟，带土在卡卡西怀里努力扑腾，在卡卡西的鼻尖隔着一层薄薄的布料蹭到他后颈的腺体时，他小脸一红，接着又扑腾起来。  
“不用担心，带土……”身后传来那个人带着笑意的声音，温热的潮气刮弄着他的耳廓，沙哑而又性感的令人面红耳赤。  
“我会好好照顾你的。”

（是带卡请相信我……） 

少年的身体蜷缩在他的怀里，第二性别的分化正达到了巅峰，空气中弥漫着浓重的，属于少年alpha的信息素。这个味道既熟悉又陌生，卡卡西想着，少年时期的带土，信息素好像是初升的朝阳，充满生机与活力。而他所熟悉的那个带土，闻起来则更像是广袤的大地，沉稳而令人安心。但是这两者还是有着最重要的同一要素的，那就是他们都一如既往地令旗木卡卡西着迷。  
“等，等一下卡卡西——”带土还在和本能做着斗争，“我我我……你你你……”  
“我怎么了？”无良的成年人状似无辜的反问，“啊，难道说某个人对他的队友从来没有非分之想？”  
“你、你怎么知道？”带土的惊呼脱口而出，旋即他就意识到了这人正是那位队友的plus版本，据称还在和带土plus同居中。这样看来，只能是带土plus嘴上没毛，一下子把十几年的少年情愫秃噜个一干二净，“啊，那个大笨蛋——！”  
“你在说你自己吗？”卡卡西凑上去，隔着运动裤抚弄少年的敏感，“你对和男朋友和我表白有什么意见？”  
“不是，我的意思是——这么害羞的东西他怎么能告诉你……”  
“啊，那当然是因为我们已经做过更害羞的事情了啊。”卡卡西面不改色心不跳的回答，手上的动作依旧不停，少年人眼泛泪光，红着眼眶的样子让他恍然中有了角色倒置一般的满足感。  
“……”似乎是被他的回答惊讶到了，带土支支吾吾的不知道该怎么回答。卡卡西趁着敌方军心大乱的时候，轻飘飘的补上了最后一击——  
“再说了……你从来都不说，又怎么知道我会拒绝呢？”  
配合着这一句暴击，他手上动作一重，成功地让带土mini交代了一波。卡卡西笑得像是偷了腥的狐狸，搞得带土尴尬不已。  
“怎么样，还想再来一次？”  
“……闭嘴！”  
少年胀红的脸实在是太有戏剧性了，卡卡西饶有兴趣的观赏了半天，直到带土快要绷不住了，他才配合的及时转移话题。  
“可是——第一次发情期可不会这么轻易就结束吧？”  
“那也不用你管！”  
既不想逼迫带土，也不愿意看着他在情欲中独自煎熬。卡卡西低头思索，转瞬间再抬起头来的时候，已经带上了一脸一脸无害的笑容。  
“这样吧，只要让带土来个临时标记就好了吧？”  
“……？！”  
卡卡西揪着面罩的一脚，把它整个扯下来。带土目瞪口呆的看着暴露出来的清秀面庞，这个他暗自期待已久的时机到来的猝不及防，他从来没有预料到他有看到卡卡西面容的一天。或许如果卡卡西成为了他的男朋友就可以、但是卡卡西不可能会答应、但是卡卡西是带土的男朋友、卡卡西真帅真好看不愧是带土大人的卡卡西——  
意识回笼的时候，纤长的脖颈就凑在自己眼前。刚刚还被布料阻隔的Omega信息素终于肆无忌惮的飘散开来，如同雪松和焚香混杂在一起的冷寂味道，却又在其中隐藏着百合和乳木果的甜腻气息。一旦吮吸到了这份暗藏的甜蜜，就让人难以忘却。带土近乎着迷般凑上去，舌尖轻轻抚上了上忍的腺体，轻轻舔弄。  
从那人微微颤抖的银白发丝看起来，他做的似乎还不错。少年犹豫着轻轻咬住滑嫩的皮肤，满脑子都叫嚣着标记他标记他占有这个人他是我的我的我的。  
他咬了下去。

旗木卡卡西感受着身后突然激增的重量，他回过头去，不出意料的看到了穿着上忍制服，衣着颇为凌乱的宇智波带土。PLUS。带土先是下意识的抱住了卡卡西，接着才意识到刚刚这间房间里似乎发生了什么。  
“哟，你回来了。”卡卡西笑颜如常，轻松自如的和他打招呼。  
“啊，我回来了……个鬼啊？”带土呆呆的回复，接着突然暴起，“你，你趁着我不在家，怎么和别的男人乱搞？”  
“什么别的男人，那不是也是你吗？”  
“不行不行不行，堂堂带土大人和笨卡卡的第一次怎么能表现的这么窝囊……都怪笨卡卡使坏！”  
男人虚情假意的控诉着，手上用力，几乎要把卡卡西扣进怀里。他用脸蹭着银发男人的后脑勺，毛茸茸的触感就像猫，或者柔软的稻草。他停顿了一下，又蹭了起来。  
“可是我怎么觉得……你玩的也很开心啊，带土？”  
卡卡西的声音传来，有几分恼羞成怒。带土把头埋在爱人的脖颈处，笑着开口咬了上去。

end

其实带土plus也对卡卡西mini干了些啥，然后卡卡西plus就有了卡卡西mini这一段的记忆，带土plus同理（什么鬼哦

卡卡西的信息素，完全像在写香评。  
总之，乱七八糟，也没捉虫，胡言乱语，土下座。


End file.
